


My scars mean nothing when I'm with you {Cake}

by Penguins_Cake_Puppies



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, 5sos cake - Freeform, Cake, Cake 5sos - Freeform, M/M, cake af, cake5sos, calum and luke, luke and calum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguins_Cake_Puppies/pseuds/Penguins_Cake_Puppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His mom and sister left a long time ago. All he remembers from his childhood is getting beat to the pole. He still gets beaten up, by his own father. Calum would have never imagined to find someone this special to him, even if he was bad at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My scars mean nothing when I'm with you {Cake}

**Author's Note:**

> I make Luke the bad boy a lot in my Cake stories...Well any way, I was thinking of this idea in my head. Obviously it was better in my head, but whatever...

Calum was working at the broken down diner across the street from his school. 

"Calum! Wait that table over there!" His former co-worker ordered.

He sighed seeing who was seated there...the cool kids from school.

"What do you guys want?" Calum growled.

"Ummm, for you to get surgery done on your face..It needs fixing" Davy called out.

"Yeah- bitch!" A girl smirked.

Calum sighed. "I meant from the diner"

"How about we get a new waiter because you're disgusting"

Calum's phone started to ring; seeing it was his dad, he picked it right up.

"Yes, Mr. Hood?" He left the diner.

"Did this bitch just leave?" Luke growled. "I'll be right back"

-

"Okay dad I know, I'm coming"

"I know, I'm sorry" Calum hung up the phone, and opened his car door.

"Who's Mr. Hood?" Luke asked Calum.

"My dad" Calum answered.

"Why did you call him Mr. Hood if he's your dad?"

"Because he-look, I got to go..." Calum quickly got into his car and drove off.

-

"CALUM!!!!"

"Dad?"

"HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES DO I GOTTA TELL YOU!? I'M NOT YOUR DAD!!!"

"You are my dad, why do you disown me?" Calum frowned, tears coming out his eyes.

His dad nudged his chin. "I don't raise homosexuals like you. You're a piece of shit"

Calum started to sob.

His dad slapped his face, and after that punched him in the eye.

"Apologize for being a fucktard" His dad screamed.

"I'm sorry" Calum hiccuped.

His dad spit on him, and left.

-

Calum walked through the school halls with eyes glued on him.

He reached his locker, having a hard time opening it; considering he has a black eye.

"Why do you have a black eye?" Luke asked.

Calum jumped at the random voice, clutching his shirt. "Oh it's just you"

"Answer my question" Luke demanded.

"No" Calum simply answered.

Luke raised his hand, and touched around his eye. Calum winced from the pain.

"You seem cool, Hood" Luke smiled.

"Are you playing with me?" Calum tested.

"No"

Calum smiled, and put his hands in his pockets. He left leaving Luke.

"You are something else Luke" Michael walked up to him.

"What do you mean?" Luke smiled.

"You're trying to mess with his head" Ashton announced.

"What can I say? I play!" Luke shrugged.

-

They were in class and Luke was sitting next to Calum.

Calum got a text and opened it.

_'Bitch, come straight home after school. Don't go to work'_

"Who texted you that?" Luke whispered to Calum.

"Can I be excused?"

"Yes, Calum" The teacher approved.

Calum quickly shot out the classroom, and ran into the restroom.

His hot tears escaped his eyes, and journeyed their way into the white plastic sink.

"Why are you crying?" Luke asked him.

Calum roughly wiped his eyes and shrugged. "Why do you care?"

"I don't know, let's give it a shot"

"My dad. He claims not to be my dad, and it hurts. Luke it hurts"

He lifted Calum up by his waist, and sat him on the sink.

Luke leaned in and kissed him for 3 seconds. He pulled away and smirked while walking away.

-

"Guys! I need help" 

"What is it Luke?"

"I kissed Calum" Luke shut his eyes tightly.

"Eww" Michael called.

"I know"

"Gross" Ashton gagged.

"I- I felt...sparks" Luke confessed.

"Huh?" Davy questioned.

"I- I don't knoww, my stomach felt- it felt like a thousand butterflies went hiking" Luke tried to explain.

"Laaam!" Michael smirked.

Luke tried to smile. "I'm going to try and play him!" 

Little did Luke know, Calum overheard the last part.

"Luke, come here" Calum smirked.

Luke walked to Calum. "What?"

"That kiss was awful. Your breath smelled like alcohol and smoke" 

"Yours wasn't good either, your soft lips were warm, and bubbly." Luke insulted. Although it didn't sound like an insult.

Calum raised an eyebrow.

"You couldn't even kiss!" Luke corrected.

The crowd roared with 'OOHHS' and laughter.

The two walked away from the crowd. 

"You actually kiss pretty good" Luke blushed.

"Yeah- and the kiss was amazing...but seriously tone it down on the cigarettes and alcohol"

-

Luke and Calum were making out in the supply closet, everyday. It was a daily thing. They texted each other while they were in school to meet in the supply closet.

Luke's lips separated from Calum's, causing a sweet sound to be made.

"Tell me more about your dad" 

Calum's eyes lost the lust, and became soft. He then lifted up his sleeve.

"Your dad did that?" Luke's eyes grew large.

Calum sniffled and nodded his head. Luke softly pressed a kiss to Calum's lips.

"Calum?"

"Yes?"

"Do you feel sparks when we kiss?"

"Yes"

Luke smiled and started kissing him roughly again.

Luke's phone started to ring in his pocket.

"You're not going to get that?"

"Leave it, Cal" Luke mumbled into Calum's lips.

Calum reached into Luke's pocket, and got his phone out.

"Hello?"

_"Lukeyyy, I'm ready for tonight!!! Where are youuuu???"_

"Ready for tonight?"

_"Hhaha, stop teasing and take my panties off"_

"Ummm, bye" Calum hung up and looked at Luke with watery eyes.

"What's wrong, Calum?" Luke asked.

"You're having sex with other people?" 

"Calum, we're not even a couple"

"Right" Calum snapped.

"You can't get mad at me Calum!"

Calum pushed Luke away, and gave his phone back to him.

-

"Calum's not answering his phone calls, or texts..I'm worried"

"Maybe he's dead, good riddance" Michael smirked.

"Don't fucking say that" Luke got up from the lunch table and got in his car.

He parked his car, and drove to Calum's house.

He heard glass breaking and screaming. And most of all loud sobs.

A man rushed out.

"Are you Luke? The guy Calum's always talking about?"

"Are you his dad? The man I want to beat up?"

"I like you-you're cool...no wonder Calum has a crush on you" The man walked off.

"C-Calum has a crush on me?" Luke entered the house, and saw what he never wants to see.

He saw Calum curled into a ball shaking as sobs escaped his body.

"Shhh, Cal" Luke rushed over to him as sobs escaped him.

"He hurt me" Calum cried.

"I won't never" Luke whispered. Luke cleaned Calum up, and helped him clean up the house.

...

"Calum?"

Calum came out of the bathroom, and went into the living room where Luke was at.

"Yes?"

"Your dad, kind of told me something..."

"What?"

"He said you have a crush on me"

"I-I kind of do" Calum blushed.

"No, Calum you can't"

Calum smile faded.

"Calum, we can't kiss anymore" 

"No- please"

"I'm sorry"

With that Luke left.

-

Calum was at lunch, and saw Luke leaving the school.

"Why are you skipping?" Calum ran to Luke.

"I still didn't teach your dad a lesson"

"No! He'll hurt you"

"I'd like to see him try" 

"No! Then I'm going with you"

"Fuck no, Calum, then he'll hurt you. And I don't want you to get hurt"

"But- I don't want you to get hurt" Calum frowned.

"But I don't want you to get hurt" Luke said softly.

"Ugh! How about you both go!" An old lady growled.

"No!"

Calum raced into the passenger seat. Luke tried to open Calum's door, but it was locked.

Luke groaned, and just got into the car. 

After driving, they made it to Calum's house.

"Calum stay behind me" 

"Okay" Calum whispered.

They entered the house, and Mr. Hood was sitting on the couch.

"WHAT'S UP LUCIFER???!"

"Shut up bitch" Luke punched him, and kicked him on the ground.

"Call the police, Calum" Luke called, still punching him.

-

Luke and Calum watched as the police took Mr. Hood away.

"I'm glad your parents will let me stay with you" Calum smiled.

"I'm glad to"

.....

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Someone should make a cake fanfiction where Calum has to stay with the Hemmings family, and Luke and Calum develop feelings for each other, but can't date because Luke's mom says Luke can't date Calum, so they sneak around. Or you don't have to...it's just an idea. And if you do, email me katieh1000@yahoo.com or just message me on Tumblr: Ausllymonkey


End file.
